Episodes
There were at least fifty two episodes in one season: #Episode 1 – Aired: 9/9/1991 Leader of The Pack The Smoggies turn a pack of whales against the Suntots. When the whales beach themselves, the Suntots come to the rescue. #Episode 2 – Aired: 9/10/1991 Don't Bug The Bugs Emma's spraying of chemical pesticide backfires as the bugs grow to gigantic size. #Episode 3 – Aired: 9/11/1991 Hair-Raising Tale Clarence empties a hair-remover into the Suntots water supply, causing all the Suntots to go bald. #Episode 4 – Aired: 9/12/1991 Size Isn't Everything Clarence invents a growing potion to be used on Little, but Polluto uses it instead and turns into a giant. #Episode 5 – Aired: 9/13/1991 Double Talk Another of Clarence's failed experiments results in Emma switching voices with whoever she hears. #Episode 6 – Aired: 9/16/1991 Coral Cup The Smoggies enter the Coral Cup race, and attempt to sabotage the other boats so they can win. #Episode 7 – Aired: 9/17/1991 A Smoggies' Birthday Clarence tries to harvest the fur from Cuddleups to make a fur coat for Emma. #Episode 8 – Aired: 9/18/1991 A Long Way From Home The Suntots find a lost Kiwi, and the Smoggies kidnap it and Sport because there's a map home in its backpack. #Episode 9 – Aired: 9/19/1991 Goodbye Engine Number Nine President Boom decides to retire Engine No. 9 for the new Zoom Train. Furthermore, the Smoggies cause a collapse in the train tunnel... #Episode 10 – Aired: 9/20/1991 The Big Heat Polluto turns up the Stinky Poo's boilers to maximum, causing the temperature on Coral Island to skyrocket. #Episode 11 – Aired: 9/23/1991 Emma's Green Thumb Emma finds a rare flower that turns into a monster when planted in garbage. #Episode 12 – Aired: 9/24/1991 Which Is Witch Emma pretends to be a witch and sends the Belching Fire Beast (Polluto in disguise) to set fire to the island. #Episode 13 – Aired: 9/25/1991 You Are What You Eat Smoggies throw garbage into the sea, making Arnold the Shark sick and cranky. #Episode 14 – Aired: 9/26/1991 No Small Problem Chemicals in the rain cause the Smoggies to shrink to tiny size. #Episode 15 – Aired: 9/27/1991 The Not-So-Freshman or Polluto the Suntot Polluto tries going to the Suntots' Nature School, but misinterprets his assignments. #Episode 16 – Aired: 9/30/1991 Dr. Jekyll and Mister Polluto #Episode 17 – Aired: 10/1/1991 Snow Show The Smoggies find a baby dinosaur in the mountains, feed it a growing potion and make it rampage on Coral Island. #Episode 18 – Aired: 10/2/1991 The Sounds of Music Cool makes a giant harp, but the vibrations from it cause damage. The Smoggies make an even bigger harp and threaten to destroy Suntot Town unless they get the Magic Coral. #Episode 19 – Aired: 10/3/1991 The Purple Tide Clarence's shark repellent pollutes the ocean and causes everyone to sing and dance non-stop. #Episode 20 – Aired: 10/4/1991 Dust To Dust The Smoggies harvest the clumpy grass on Coral Island to make a youth potion. But the clumpy grass is what is holding the soil together, and the wind starts to blow it away. #Episode 21 – Aired: 10/7/1991 Zombies of Coral Island Sweet Fruit Pies (made from contaminated fruit) cause the Suntots to turn into zombies and do whatever Emma says. #Episode 22 – Aired: 10/8/1991 Ripe for the Picking Little gets sick, and Polluto mistakenly thinks they're going to use magic to cure him - triggering another wild goose chase for the Magic Coral. #Episode 23 – Aired: 10/9/1991 Under The Rainbow The Suntots find a new kind of Rainbow Coral. Thinking it's the Magic Coral, Smoggies start harvesting it. #Episode 24 – Aired: 10/10/1991 Turtle Trauma The turtles are due to lay their eggs on the Beach of the Whistling Sands. But Emma is feeling homesick, so Clarence builds her a replica city on the beach. #Episode 25 – Aired: 10/11/1991 Never Cry Wolf Smoggies trick the Suntots into thinking Mt. Coral is about to erupt, hoping Princess Leela will take the Magic Coral with her when evacuating the town. #Episode 26 – Aired: 10/14/1991 Bubble Mania Polluto likes blowing bubbles, so Clarence makes him a giant bubble machine. But these bubbles never pop, and endanger life on Coral Island... #Episode 27 – Aired: 10/15/1991 President Boom The Suntots have an election for President of Coral Island. Emma also gets in the running. #Episode 28 – Aired: 10/16/1991 Salt Story Clarence invents a machine to remove salt from sea water. But as the excess salt is dumped in Shark Bay, it endangers the wildlife. #Episode 29 – Aired: 10/17/1991 Bee's Business Smoggies try to kidnap the bees on Coral Island so Emma can get the Queen Bee Jelly. #Episode 30 – Aired: 10/18/1991 Tot Trap The Smoggies trap all the Suntots at the beach, so they can look through Suntot Town for Magic Coral. #Episode 31 – Aired: 10/21/1991 Wild Blue Yonder The Smoggies' refrigerator explodes making a hole in the Big Ozo. Aircraft get caught in an updraft and dangerous rays come through the hole from space. #Episode 32 – Aired: 10/22/1991 Off To the Races Smoggies build a boat to enter the Suntot boat race. But the fumes from the boat poison the Suntots' fruit and Leela gets sick. #Episode 33 – Aired: 10/23/1991 Magic Muddle Suntots have magic seeds that instantly grow trees. Meanwhile, Smoggies dam up the river to try and get the mud at the bottom. #Episode 34 – Aired: 10/24/1991 A Trip To The Rain Forest The Smoggies cut down trees to make matchsticks, and inadvertently cause a forest fire. #Episode 35 – Aired: 10/25/1991 Cool It The Smoggies dig up Star Sparkles, but in doing so also destroy the Cuddleups' home. They bribe Cool not to tell anyone by giving him a Star Sparkle. #Episode 36 – Aired: 10/28/1991 A Feather In Her Cap Emma captures the Plume Birds to use their tail feathers for making hats. #Episode 37 – Aired: 10/29/1991 Black Day In Suntot Town Clarence creates acid rain so he can sell umbrellas to the Suntots. #Episode 38 – Aired: 10/30/1991 Seaweed Frenzy The Smoggies create belts out of the scales from Radiant Rainbow fish, and sell them to the Suntots. But without the fish to eat it, the seaweed starts growing out of control. #Episode 39 – Aired: 10/31/1991 Anniversary Schmaltz Clarence harvests pearl oysters to make a necklace for Emma's anniversary. #Episode 40 – Aired: 11/1/1991 Mushroom Menace The Smoggies accidentally release a cloud of fungal spores from an iceberg, causing an infestation of mushrooms on Coral Island. #Episode 41 – Aired: 11/4/1991 Heat Wave Smoggies trick the Suntots into running on a treadmill to power an ice-making machine. Meanwhile, Emma hypnotises Speed to try and get the Magic Coral. #Episode 42 – Aired: 11/5/1991 Air Scare Smoggies try to create fuel oil from the rocks on Coral Island, but in doing so pollute the air. Anything exposed to the pollution becomes aggressive. #Episode 43 – Aired: 11/6/1991 Dirty Soap The Smoggies fill the sea with soap so they can get the treasure Suntots were hunting. #Episode 44 – Aired: 11/7/1991 Polluto's Nightmare Speed and Leela sneak on board the Stinky Poo but are captured by Polluto. That evening, Polluto has nightmares about his past misdeeds... #Episode 45 – Aired: 11/8/1991 Buried But Not Gone Polluto buries the waste fuel from Clarence's new machine on Coral Island. But the fuel emits rays that cause reversal sickness. #Episode 46 – Aired: 11/11/1991 Target Practice Polluto discovers some old waste chemicals turn things to stone. He shoots animals with a water pistol to turn them into statues. #Episode 47 – Aired: 11/12/1991 Cycles The Smoggies plant an orchard of cocoa trees using a super fertiliser. But the fertiliser causes the algae in the water to grow out of control. #Episode 48 – Aired: 11/13/1991 Bouncy Briny Another of Clarence's failed youth potions causes the sea to turn to rubber. Suntots must save the stranded animals before they dry out. #Episode 49 – Aired: 11/14/1991 Wave Goodbye The Smoggies' blasting for gold triggers a tidal wave that threatens to destroy Suntot Town. #Episode 50 – Aired: 11/15/1991 Timber The Smoggies cut down an entire forest of trees to build Emma a house. But without the trees, rain washes mud into the water causing a flood. #Episode 51 – Aired: 11/18/1991 Oil or Nothing Smoggies drill for oil on Coral Island, causing a huge oil slick and putting nature out of balance. #Episode 52 – Aired: 11/19/1991 Deep Sleep The fumes from Clarence's new vehicle put Suntots and animals to sleep. Category:Episodes